She's Just Like You
by BeautyforAshes7
Summary: Castle knew his daughter was just like her mother during his first meeting with the principal. Post Season 8.
The moment he realized that Lily was just like her mother, was when she was seven. He found himself sitting in the principal's office at her school, Lily refusing to meet his eyes. The principal introduced herself and then told him. "Mr. Castle, Lily took it upon herself to break up a fight. In the process of that, she punched another student."

Lily finally met his eyes and said, "Daddy, Sally was getting picked on. It wasn't right. I had to do something."

That night, Castle laid next to his wife and said. "She's just like you, she must stand up for the little guy and because of that, she got suspended from school for three days."

Kate kissed him on the cheek and said. "She shouldn't get in trouble for doing the right thing but I'm sure Lily will be ok.

…

The second moment he realized that his daughter was exactly like her mother, he heard her sneaking through the doorway at 2am.

"Lily?" he said.

"Daddy?" His seventeen year old daughter answered, her tone giving away that she realized she had been caught. Castle wondered how his cute, brunette daughter was now dressed from head to toe in leather. The stud in her nose had been a fight, but they eventually agreed to it. As he took in his daughter's appearance, his eyes landed on the fresh mark on her ankle.

"Did you get a tattoo?" Castle asked in a high pitched whisper, not wanting to wake up the rest of the family.

"Yes, daddy. It's no big deal. Bobby and I went to get them together." Lily gave him a smile, one that would normally melt his heart and get him to back down.

"Bobby? The high school dropout whose been living in his parent's basement?" Castle asked. He was not a fan of this boy and he definitely didn't want him hanging around his little girl.

"Daddy, we have fun together. He's probably going to be famous one day." Lily whined.

"You go to bed, we will discuss this in the morning." Castle pointed toward her bedroom.

Lily went up to him and kissed his cheek. "I love you, daddy."

Castle went into the bedroom and woke up his wife. "I have to call your dad."

"Castle, why are you waking me up to tell me this?" Kate's groggy voice filled the air.

"Our daughter sounds just like you in your rebel stage. My heart can't take it." He sighed. "I need to know how to manage it as a father.

Kate turned over and wrapped her arms around Castle. "She'll grow out of it, I promise."

…

The day Lily told him she signed up for the Police Academy, Castle's fear took hold of him. "I love you, honey. But you being a cop scares me. You have no idea all that your mother had to go through when she was out in the field."

"But dad, all the stories that I've heard have made me want to be a cop. In the world we live in with all the corrupt cops, I want to be one of the good ones. You and mom always encouraged me to do the right thing. This is the way to do that." His 21 year old daughter stared at him with wisdom in her eyes.

"I want you to be safe." Castle begged.

"Dad, I will be safe. I promise." Lily assured.

Kate came down the stairs as they were talking. "What's going on?"

"Mom, I joined the Police Academy today." Lily said, a smile lighting up her face.

"Honey, that's great. I'm so proud of you. First graduating college a year early, and now this. You are a force to be reckoned with, Lily Castle." Kate grabbed her daughter and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't encourage her." Castle said. "This isn't safe."

"Dad, I want to be just like mom. You've been telling me stories about how amazing she was as a cop for my whole life. Why wouldn't I want to follow in her footsteps?" Lily said.

"This is all your fault, she wants to be just like you." Castle grumbled at his wife.

"Honey, it actually sounds like it might be more your fault." Kate teased.

…

The day they showed up in the hospital because Lily took a bullet for her colleague, Castle planned to demand that Lily find another career.

"Dad, I'll be fine. I saved his life." Lily pleaded.

"But Lily bug, they said that if the bullet had gone a few inches to the left, you would have died." Castle told his daughter.

"I guess it's good that the bullet didn't go a little to the left then." Lily gave Castle her trademark smirk.

"It's not funny. Do you know how many times I had to hold your mom's hand in the hospital? I can't do it with you too." Castle said.

"Dad, I'm always going to do the right thing. You and mom taught me that. I'm not changing who I am." Lily said firmly. "Now the nurse has to take blood, go talk to mom."

"Fine," Castle walked out to find his wife in the waiting room. "I couldn't talk her out of being a cop."

"I can't even believe you tried." Kate gave Castle the same smirk that Lily had given him. "She's quite stubborn and is going to do what she wants."

"I know. She's just like you." Castle grumbled.

As he looked up, Castle saw Jason, Lily's partner, hurrying in with flowers in his hands. His face was white as a sheet. "Is she ok? I was off today. I should have been there. If I had been there, maybe this wouldn't have happened."

Kate pointed towards Lily's room. "It's not your fault, Jason. But I'm sure she will be happy to see you."

Kate turned to her husband and whispered. "I wouldn't worry so much about your daughter being just like me. Because that boy, he's just like you."

…

On Jason and Lily's wedding day, Castle's breath caught in his throat when he saw his daughter wearing the dress that she spent hours picking out a few months ago. Her mother, half-sister, and niece had accompanied her, declaring to Castle that she would make the most beautiful bride. But Castle wanted to wait until this moment to see her. She was breathtaking.

He looked over at his wife and said, "She's as beautiful as you."

As Jason and Lily said their vows, promising to be partners in every way, Castle noticed his wife wipe a tear from her eye.

"You know why I've never worried about her?" Kate smiled.

"Why?" Castle asked.

"Because Jason's had her back since she was 22 years old. For years I saw it even before they did. Those two, they're just like us…and they will always beat the odds."


End file.
